Aphelios/rozwój
Rozwój Ci, co nie tracą wiary, zostaną wynagrodzeni Plany dotyczące bohaterów: październik 2019 Co potrafilibyście poświęcić dla swojej wiary? Tylko najwierniejsi zdołają opanować następnego bohatera, którego dla was przygotowaliśmy. Nowego strzelca, który od urodzenia był uczony tylko jednego: ochrony wiary przed tymi, którzy stoją w słońcu. Bezustanne szkolenie, nauka władania każdą bronią, którą dysponuje wiara, zmienianą z kolejnymi cyklami księżyca, ...i wciąż ten samotny, uporczywy głos niosący pocieszenie i ...miłość? Jeśli jesteś w stanie sprostać wyzwaniu, musisz trenować równie ciężko i osiągać skupienie godne mistrza zen, aby zasłużyć na nagrody. Dlatego zapytam ponownie: Co potrafilibyście poświęcić dla swojej wiary? center|400px Zwiastun center|600px Prawdziwa moc ma swoją cenę. Połykając truciznę, '''Aphelios' otwiera się na głos swojej siostry, Alune. A ona daje mu w zamian swoje umiejętności: 5 księżycowych broni, którymi Aphelios może władać.'' Spojrzenie na bohateraSpojrzenie na bohatera: Aphelios, błyskotliwy księżycowy smutasek center|600px Czasami, kiedy wypuszczamy nowego bohatera, dobiega nas chóralny okrzyk: Do licha Rito, to już jest przesada! '''PRZE-SA-DA'!'' Aphelios prawdopodobnie na pewno spotka się z taką reakcją. Nie szkodzi. Prawdę mówiąc, to super. Aphelios pojawił się, by sprawdzić, co jesteście w stanie poświęcić. Czy jesteście gotowi zrezygnować z kontroli nad wyborem broni, którą władacie? Czy jesteście gotowi nauczyć się 30 różnych umiejętności? Czy jesteście gotowi ślepo uwierzyć, że głos, który tylko wy słyszycie, wie dokładnie, czego potrzebujecie? Jeśli uważacie, że waszym przeznaczeniem jest szukanie zwycięstwa w księżycowych szeptach, to pora poznać Apheliosa (i ). Wasza wiara może przynieść piękne rezultaty. right|250px Wiara to wytrwałość Wędrówka Apheliosa od wczesnej koncepcji do etapu tworzenia była długa. W sumie trwała rok z okładem. A zaczął, tak jak wszyscy bohaterowie, od wyznaczonego celu. Jego celem było wprowadzenie kreatywnej adaptacji wymagającej używania kombinacji umiejętności, a nie błyskawicznych skurczów mięśni. W zasadzie został zaprojektowany jako z IQ 200 o błyskotliwej umysłowej rozgrywce. Od czego zaczyna się pracę, realizując taki cel? Jaką ścieżką zespół dotarł do Apheliosa, milczącego fanatycznego zabójcy Lunari z arsenałem reliktowej broni magicznego księżyca? Odpowiedź jest oczywista: wszystko zaczęło się od czarodziejów i battle royale. center|500px — Mimo posiadania prawie 150 bohaterów, League of Legends wciąż nie ma czarodzieja — wyjaśnia starszy scenarzysta, '''David „Interlocutioner” Slagle'. — Mamy .... A właściwie siedem jego wersji. Ale wciąż nie mamy czarodzieja.'' Dla zespołu klasycznym archetypem czarodzieja jest ktoś, kto pokonuje zło wiedzą. A nie błyskawicznym refleksem, odpalaniem umiejętności i idealnym timingiem. Liczy się tylko wiedza o tym, jakiego narzędzia użyć w danym momencie. — Nie wiem, kto zaproponował, żeby zamienić Apheliosa w strzelca — mówi projektant gry, '''Stash „Riot Stashu” Chelluck'. — Początkowy pomysł na czarodzieja był naprawdę fajny, ale wrażenia z rozgrywki nie były specjalnie wyjątkowe na tle obecnego składu magów. Uznaliśmy, że naprawdę wyjątkowy będzie w składzie strzelców. Gdyby tak na przykład zamiast arsenału zaklęć, Aphelios miał arsenał broni?'' center|500px Wszystkimi strzelcami gra się w dużej mierze tak samo. Idziesz na aleję, farmisz stwory, zapominasz o minimapie, do znudzenia umierasz, czasem zgarniasz zabójstwo lub dwa i budujesz zestaw przedmiotów. Umiejętności się zmieniają, ale ogólnie rozgrywka jest taka sama. Mając wyraźnie określoną rolę i ogólną wizję „strzelca zmieniającego rodzaj broni”, zespół musiał odkryć, kim jest Aphelios. [[Plik:Aphelios Concept 001.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''Niektóre wczesne koncepcje Apheliosa to podły starszy brat , jeden z Zwiadowców , zabójca z , rycerz, czarodziej z i „bard” z .]] ''— Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad różnymi frakcjami w , które mogłyby mieć strzelca posługującego się różną bronią — zdradza grafik koncepcyjny, '''Sunny „Kindlejack” Pandita'. — Jednym z pomysłów był podły starszy brat , który posługuje się totemicznym słupem emitującym dusze zwierząt , aby przełączać się pomiędzy umiejętnościami.'' Kolejną opcją było i szalony naukowiec, który miesza chemikalia i przeprowadza eksperymenty, żeby tworzyć unikalne umiejętności lub broń. Jeśli nie Zaun, to może ? — Interlocutioner miał naprawdę świetny pomysł z tym „właściwym narzędziem do danego zadania” — mówi Kindlejack. — To nasuwało skojarzenie z łowcą nagród. Kimś, kogo wynajmujesz, ponieważ wie, jak znaleźć każdą osobę lub rzecz dzięki temu, że ma odpowiednią broń na każdą sytuację. Pomysł skumulował się w łowcy nagród z Piltover, który uwięził swoją ostatnią ofiarę. Jego „asystent” zataczał podniebne kręgi nad całym Summoner's Rift, zrzucając swojemu mistrzowi broń, gdy tylko jej potrzebował. Ale czuliśmy, że to nie jest Aphelios. center|500px — Tamtego roku oglądałem stroje na Met Gala. Łączyły one w sobie symbole religijne z wyrafinowaną elegancją — mówi Kindlejack. — Uznałem, że wato zgłębić ten kierunek i zacząłem rysować. Projekt pod tytułem „niezwykle elegancki mnich spotyka prawie bezinteresownego romantycznego zabójcę” uderzył w czułą strunę zespołu. Bohater, który głęboko i niezachwianie wierzy w swoje posłannictwo... To było cudowne, a jednocześnie przerażające. Po prostu idealne. Ale gdzie jest jego miejsce w Runeterze? center|500px — Rozmawiałem z głównym grafikiem koncepcyjnym jednego z innych projektów. Powiedział mi, że robili mnóstwo analiz różnych frakcji Runeterry — wyjaśnia Kindlejack. — I podzielił się ze mną wizualizacjami tych analiz. Zwróciłem uwagę na Lunari, ponieważ jest to frakcja rozpoznawalna przez graczy, ale wciąż niezbadana. Przed Apheliosem jedynym Lunari w naszym składzie bohaterów była . I nie oferowała graczom wiele informacji na temat swojego ludu. Co naprawdę wiemy o Lunari, poza tym, że ważny jest dla nich księżyc? O co walczą? Na czym im zależy? — W przypadku Apheliosa mieliśmy szansę tchnąć życie w cały otaczający go świat — dodaje Interlocutioner. — Co dzieje się na ? Teraz wreszcie możemy się temu przyjrzeć. Aphelios to zabójca Lunari, który nie czerpie przyjemności z zabijania. Ale wciąż zabija... i nie jest sam. center|400px Wiara to zaufanie — Aphelios i Alune to bliźnięta urodzone podczas rzadkiego wydarzenia astralnego — wyjaśnia Interlocutioner. Księżyc w Runeterze ma swoją orbitę i księżyc z wymiaru duchowego również. Raz na jakiś czas następuje konwergencja, a Lunari urodzeni podczas tego zjawiska są obdarzeni wielką magią. right|250px Alune przez całe życie była szkolona na wyrocznię, która potrafi okiełznać magiczne światło księżyca, aby poznać ukrytą prawdę i tajemne ścieżki, natomiast Aphelios uczył się usuwać wszystkich, którzy mogliby zaszkodzić Lunari. Para reprezentuje dwie strony wiary Lunari: magiczny mistycyzm i przyziemny realizm. To co ich łączy, objawia się w grze na wiele sposobów. — Szukaliśmy fabuły wyjaśniającej pochodzenie broni — mówi Riot Stashu. — Dlaczego gracz nie może wybrać broni, która będzie używana? Skąd Aphelios ją bierze? Dlaczego ten wyszkolony zabójca nie ma nad nią żadnej kontroli? Ponieważ Alune zawsze wie, czego Aphelios potrzebuje. Gdy rozpoczyna się mecz, Aphelios wypija truciznę, żeby otworzyć psychiczne (czy raczej psychodeliczne) połączenie z Alune. Aby móc rozmawiać z Apheliosem i wysłać mu przepełnioną magią broń, Alune musi znajdować się w swoim ufortyfikowanym sanktuarium w wymiarze duchowym. Ale działanie trucizny nie ogranicza się do tworzenia połączenia. Wypełnia Apheliosa mocą nocy. Jego mięśnie napinają się i Aphelios może wysyłać magię — magię Alune. Ale to wymaga poświęceń. — Trucizna powoduje, że gardło Apheliosa zaciska się. Właśnie dlatego nic nie mówi. Jednak trucizna ma jeszcze inne działanie. Połączenie pozwala Alune poznać jego myśli, bo łączą się ich dusze — tłumaczy Interlocutioner. — Myślę, że gdybyśmy zawsze wiedzieli, co inni myślą, to najczęściej raniłoby to nas. Nasze pojmowanie rzeczywistości jest nacechowane pewną surowością, która często nie pokrywa się z tym, jak inni odbierają świat. A Aphelios i Alune muszą mierzyć się z tym za każdym razem, gdy następuje połączenie. Nie mogą się nawzajem okłamywać. Ani sami siebie. [[Plik:Aphelios Concept 04.jpg|center|500px|thumb|''— Z naszej fortecy poprowadzę cię... Obiecuję.]] ''Milczenie Apheliosa stanowi pewne unikalne wyzwanie — czy gracze poczują związek emocjonalny z bohaterem, który się nie odzywa? Czy połączenie z bohaterem będzie utrudnione, jeśli będą słyszeć głos kogoś, kto się nie pojawia? Jak podejść do projektowania dźwięku dla kogoś, kto mówi telepatycznie z innego wymiaru? — Bardzo ważne było uzyskanie prawidłowego efektu „dubbingu przez walkie-talkie” dla głosu Alune — wyjaśnia projektant dubbingu, '''Julian „Riot Zimberfly” Samal'. — Efekt powinien w niezbyt natrętny sposób sugerować, że Alune jest w odległym miejscu. Gdyby brzmiał jak z garnka, mógłby wprowadzać dezorientację i przeszkadzać w grze.'' Aby to osiągnąć, Riot Zimberlate przetworzył niezrozumiałe szeptane inkantacje aktorki użyczającej głosu Alune i użył ich do stworzenia efektu „walkie-talkie”. Konsekwencją jest to, że część własnych myśli Alune ucieka przez księżycowe połączenie do Apheliosa. Jej kruchy, a mimo to mocny, uspokajający głos korzysta z tekstur i warstw muzycznych, aby stworzyć poczucie, że pochodzi z '''twojej' głowy.'' center|500px Wskazówki przychodzą w innej formie niż magiczna broń Alune i łagodne słowa zachęty. — Kiedy podejmowaliśmy decyzje dotyczące wyjątkowego... zestawu Apheliosa, wszyscy stłoczyliśmy się w jednym pomieszczeniu, aby omówić sposób przedstawienia jego umiejętności w grze — wyjaśnia Kindlejack. — Chciałem stworzyć niestandardowy interfejs, ponieważ zaczęliśmy eksperymentować ze skórkami superumiejętności. A Aphelios naprawdę go potrzebował. Aphelios ma Q, R i... jeszcze jedno R. Nie ma umiejętności biernej, brakuje mu (prawdziwego) W i E. center|500px|thumb|''Wymiana broni na interfejsie Apheliosa'' League of Legends nigdy nie miało bohatera, który wymagał całkowicie innego interfejsu. Niektóre ze skórek superumiejętności oferują dodatki, a bohaterowie, których umiejętności ewoluują, wymagają dodatkowej uwagi. Ale bohater, który nie awansuje w tradycyjnym sensie, ma „mniej” umiejętności, może zmieniać broń i wykorzystuje system „amunicji”, wymaga czegoś więcej niż tylko trochę dodatkowej uwagi. center|500px|thumb|''Różne wersje interfejsu Apheliosa'' — To był naprawdę fajny, a jednocześnie straszny moment — mówi Kindlejack. — Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem czegoś takiego. Ale uważam, że jego „szyty na miarę” interfejs zapewnia unikalne doświadczenia oddanym mu prawdziwym wielbicielom. (A nie byłoby to absolutnie możliwe bez pracy wykonanej przez '''Bryce'a „The King of Rad” Mercado', inżyniera interfejsu).'' Mając Alune, która nad tobą czuwa, zapewnia wskazówki, otuchę i co najważniejsze cały wachlarz śmiertelnie groźnej astralnej broni, korzystając z tego specjalnie dopasowanego interfejsu, można skupić się na tym, co naprawdę jest ważne… Błyskotliwej. Umysłowej. Rozgrywce. Wiara to niezłomność Jak upewnić się, że bohater z pięcioma rodzajami broni pozostaje spójny? Jak sprawić, by broń była unikalna, ale wciąż rozpoznawalna? I w jaki sposób dopasować ją do Lunari, skoro Targonianie używają włóczni i mieczy? ...broń Apheliosa nie jest dokładnie taka, jaka się wydaje. center|500px — To nie jest tradycyjna broń palna z magazynkami — wyjaśnia Kindlejack. — Przypomina raczej święte artefakty Lunari. Gdy je projektowałem, wyobrażałem sobie, że są wystawione na pokaz w świątyni. To połączenie darów Apheliosa i Alune zmienia je w zabójczą broń. center|500px Ze względu na to, że rozgrywka w League of Legends jest pokazywana z góry, zarysy karabinów byłyby trudne do rozróżnienia. Muszą wyglądać znajomo, więc w pewnym stopniu powieliliśmy wygląd innych egzemplarzy broni palnej, aby poprawić komunikację w grze — na przykład broń dalekiego zasięgu wygląda podobnie jak karabin . Jednak nawet w takim przypadku spluwy mogą być dość trudne do rozróżnienia w grze, więc postawa i animacje Apheliosa często wykonują tu lwią część roboty. Jego postura i ruchy różnią się w zależności od rodzaju broni, dzięki czemu można je intuicyjnie odróżniać. To pozwala graczom orientować się, do których umiejętności (i ataków podstawowych) mają dostęp. center|500px|thumb|''Poszukiwanie właściwych póz dla poszczególnych rodzajów broni Apheliosa'' — Gdy zdecydowaliśmy, że będzie to postać „Lunari zabójcy”, po prostu ją zrobiliśmy — śmieje się Kindlejack. — Było trochę udoskonaleń, ale w porównaniu z większością bohaterów jego projekt graficzny w zasadzie się nie zmienił. A jego arsenał? W ciągu roku przeprojektowałem go około 10 razy. center|500px center|500px center|500px center|500px|thumb|''Kilka wersji pomysłów na broń Apheliosa'' Za każdym razem, gdy broń była zmieniana, dodawana lub usuwana, grafika musiała zostać zaktualizowana, aby to odzwierciedlić. Kolory i kształty broni musiały być unikalne, podobnie jak sposób, w jaki Aphelios nią władał. Ale potrzeba klarowności nie ograniczała się do fizycznego wyglądu broni. left|250px — Bardzo trudno sprawić, by karabiny brzmiały magicznie — mówi główny projektant dźwięku, Brandon „Riot Sound Bear” Reader. — Aphelios nie rzuca zaklęć. Strzela z broni palnej. Ale to nie są tradycyjne spluwy, więc jednak muszą brzmieć... magicznie. Ale dlaczego Aphelios w ogóle musi zmieniać broń? Oczywiście ze względu na ich księżycową „amunicję” i ponieważ magia Alune w końcu znika, więc broń też się rozpływa, by zostać ponownie naładowana mocą księżyca. Oznacza to, że trzeba się dostosować i reagować. — Jedną z korzyści tego, że nie można wybrać sobie broni, jest to, że możemy stworzyć superoptymalną kombinację broni dla różnych sytuacji — mówi Riot Stashu. — Ze względu na amunicję zmuszamy graczy do scenariusza, w którym muszą rozpoznać swoje mocne strony w dokładnie określonym momencie. Można dać im taką kombinację broni, która jest bardzo silna podczas pojedynków, aby pomyśleli: „O rany, muszę NATYCHMIAST zacząć walczyć”. To moment umysłowego olśnienia. Unikalne kombinacje broni Apheliosa stwarzają mu możliwość wezwania współgraczy do walki lub oblegania wieży i wyznaczania celów, a nawet walki jak równy z równym z najlepszymi pojedynkowiczami w grze. To wymaga od graczy rozpoznawania, a nawet przewidywania swoich mocnych stron, aby być najskuteczniejszym księżycowym smutaskiem w okolicy. Jeśli to się wam nie uda, przepadniecie i (miejmy nadzieję) lepiej użyjecie danej wam broni następnym razem. Wierni zostaną wynagrodzeni Podobnie jak Aphelios szkolił się przez lata, żeby zastać zabójcą Lunari, tak i wy musicie potrenować, by zrozumieć swoje umiejętności i im zaufać. Aphelios zna się swoim fachu, i wy też z czasem go opanujecie. Kiedy nadejdzie czas ciemności na Górze Targon, czy wasza wiara was poprowadzi? center|600px Elementarz zestawuElementarz zestawu Apheliosa Większość bohaterów można stosunkowo szybko podsumować, ale Aphelios nie należy do większości bohaterów. Nauka władania Bronią Wiernych wymaga dyscypliny, skupienia i psychicznej przenikliwości, więc potraktujcie ten elementarz jako pierwszy test waszej wiary na ścieżce do biegłego posługiwania się bohaterem o jednym z najwyższych pułapów umiejętności w grze. ('Serio, ta strona zawiera mnóstwo informacji do przyswojenia. Radzimy przeczytać ją co najmniej ze dwa razy'). Zaczniemy od ogólnej struktury zestawu Apheliosa, a potem przyjrzymy się, do czego służy każda z broni. Jak działa zestaw ;Broń, ataki podstawowe i amunicja center|550px center|550px center|550px ;Umiejętności Aphelios ma tylko trzy klawisze: '''Q', W''' i '''R. W''' przełącza główną i drugą broń, dając mu właściwie dwie umiejętności. Tak jakby.'' ''Każda z pięciu broni Apheliosa ma swoją umiejętność Q, gdy jest używana jako '''główna broń. Każde Q nakłada dodatkowe ataki i efekty zależne od drugiej broni. Każde z pięciu Q ma swoją cenę w manie i amunicji oraz własny czas odnowienia (możesz użyć umiejętności Q, zmienić broń, a potem natychmiast użyć drugiego Q). Aphelios automatycznie uczy się Q na 2. poziomie i stopniowo staje się coraz silniejszy w trakcie gry. Działanie każdego Q wyjaśnimy w części dotyczącej broni poniżej.'' Superumiejętność Apheliosa, ' , wysyła bombę księżycową, która wybucha po trafieniu pierwszego wroga, zadając obrażenia pobliskim wrogom. Następnie Aphelios kieruje ulepszone ataki podstawowe swojej głównej broni przeciwko wszystkim wrogom, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu eksplozji. Automatycznie uczy się R na 6. poziomie i automatycznie ulepsza ją na poziomach 11. i 16.'' ;Ulepszanie ''Ponieważ Aphelios automatycznie uczy się swojego Q i R, swoje 18 punktów ulepszania wykorzystuje nie na umiejętności, a na '''poprawę statystyk:'' #''Obrażenia od ataku,'' #''Prędkość ataku,'' #''Premię do przebicia pancerza.'' Calibrum, Karabin center|550px jest bronią Nękającą. Jej podstawowe ataki mają dodatkowy zasięg. Gdy umiejętności zadają obrażenia za pośrednictwem Calibrum, trafieni wrogowie zostają '''oznaczeni'. Aphelios może prawym kliknięciem wybrać oznaczonych wrogów w dowolnym miejscu mapy, aby następnie zastosować podstawowy atak swojej drugiej broni (lub broni, która nie jest Calibrum, jeśli wymieni Calibrum na swoją drugą broń przed wystrzałem). Ten atak wysadza inne pobliskie oznaczenia, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia oznaczonym celom.}} ' ' :''Oddajesz strzał umiejętnością mierzoną, który zadaje obrażenia pierwszej trafionej jednostce i oznacza ją. :Ataki Wartą w Świetle Księżyca '''oznaczają' wszystkich trafionych wrogów. Te oznaczenia zadają większe obrażenia, gdy zostaną wykorzystane.'' Severum, Pistolet-kosa center|550px to broń podtrzymująca zdrowie, która leczy Apheliosa o część zadanych obrażeń. Leczniczy efekt Severum przybiera postać małej tarczy.}} :Zyskujesz prędkość ruchu i gwałtownie strzelasz z '''głównej' i drugiej broni w najbliższego wroga, celując przede wszystkim w bohaterów. Strzały zadane Rzezią działają tak jak ataki podstawowe, ale wyrządzają mniejsze szkody.'' :Warta w Świetle Księżyca zapewnia Apheliosowi stały poziom leczenia. Gravitum, Działo center|550px to broń użytkowa, która nakłada na wrogów zanikające w czasie spowolnienie.}} :Spowalnia i unieruchamia wszystkich wrogów na mapie pozostających pod wpływem spowolnienia Gravitum. Zaćmienie nie korzysta z '''drugiej' broni Apheliosa.'' :Ataki Wartą w Świetle Księżyca nakładają znacznie zwiększone spowolnienie. Infernum, Miotacz Ognia center|550px to broń do zadawania obrażeń obszarowych i czyszczenia fal stworów. Zadaje obrażenia od ataku podstawowego o rosnącej sile i obrażenia od umiejętności oraz tworzy stożek obrażeń za trafionymi wrogami.}} :Wyrzuca falę ognia zadającą obrażenia wrogom. Następnie atakujesz wszystkich trafionych wrogów atakiem podstawowym swojej '''drugiej' broni.'' :Ataki Wartą w Świetle Księżyca tworzą wokół trafionych wrogów koła obrażeń, zamiast stożków obrażeń za nimi. Crescendum, Czakram to zadająca duże obrażenia broń bliskiego zasięgu, która zachowuje się jak bumerang. Gdy Aphelios wykona podstawowy atak Crescendum, nie może zaatakować ponownie, dopóki broń nie wróci do niego, ale gdy już ma ją z powrotem, atak resetuje się, Zwiększenie prędkość ataku zamienia się na zwiększenie szybkości lotu Crescendum. Im bliżej celu znajduje się Aphelios, tym krótszy dystans Crescendum musi pokonać — i tym szybciej Aphelios może zaatakować. Gdy umiejętności lub następujące po nich ataki zadają obrażenia podczas używania Crescendum, przy każdym trafieniu wroga tworzą jego tymczasowe kopie, zwiększając siłę podstawowego ataku Crescendum.}} :Rozstawiasz działko, które jest wyposażone w '''drugą' broń Apheliosa.'' :Jeśli Warta w Świetle Księżyca trafi mniej niż 3 wrogów, następujące po niej ataki wciąż zwiększają obrażenia zadawane podstawowymi atakami Crescendum, tak jakby trafionych było co najmniej 3 wrogów. Niestandardowy interfejs Jak widać z powyższego opisu wiele trzeba się nauczyć i kontrolować. Aphelios ma specjalny interfejs, który ułatwia to trudne zadanie. center|550px #''Umiejętność bierna, informacje dotyczące broni Apheliosa i ulepszania. Opis umiejętności jest tak długi jak ten artykuł.'' #''Główna broń Apheliosa i pozostała amunicja.'' #''Q.'' #''Druga broń Apheliosa i pozostała amunicja. Jeśli trwa czas odnowienia Q, ikona podaje też pozostały czas oczekiwania na odnowienie.'' #''Następna broń, którą otrzymasz, gdy wyczerpie się amunicja do aktualnie używanej broni.'' #''R.'' Ponadto, gdy do głównej broni zostanie tylko 10 lub mniej ładunków, z prawej strony ekranu pojawi się wskaźnik pozwalający śledzić bieżący stan amunicji. Broń Wiernych Biegłe opanowanie księżycowego arsenału Apheliosa może okazać się jednym z najtrudniejszych wyzwań w League. Czy potraficie poświęcić się do tego stopnia, by podołać temu zadaniu? Przygotujcie się, bo Broń Wiernych pojawi się już w patchu 9.24. Multimedia Filmy= |-| Muzyka= |-| Obrazy= en:Aphelios/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów